


Losing the Veil

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I made for the Holmes Big Bang story written by Sunryder. Her story is called  "Losing the Veil" and it can be found at <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/672462">AO3</a>.</p>
<p>The Master Post of the story is posted also here at <a href="http://holmes-big-bang.livejournal.com/24995.html">Holmes Big Bang</a> and at Sunryder's LJ   <a href="http://sunryder.livejournal.com/18141.html">Losing the Veil</a><br/> </p>
<p>Losing the Veil<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>9"-h x 12"-w<br/>Work Safe! </p>
<p>Please enjoy the story and let her know how much you liked it! Thanks and enjoy the painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  


Losing the Veil  



End file.
